


It's a Date

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Damien is hammered ksjdfgn, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Wil's a good friend...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: William takes Damien home after a poker night at the manor, and Damien spills a few secrets.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	It's a Date

“Come on, Damien. Let’s get you home.”

Damien was hardly aware when he felt William’s arm wrap around his shoulders, gently lifting him out of his chair. He just giggled a little, clinging to his friend, and stumbling along beside him. Distantly, he could hear Mark’s cackling laughter, and he could feel William’s chest vibrate with his own laughter as he turned to flip Mark off, but Damien didn’t retain any of it. He just giggled to himself, clinging to William’s coat, and tried not to trip over his own feet.

Damien leaned into William’s every touch, plastering himself completely to his side, his head lolling to rest on William’s shoulder. He was blushing, he knew, but he didn’t _care_ either. Not even when he felt (more than heard) William’s laugh again as he guided him through the halls of Mark’s manor. “I never see you drunk outside of this poker games. Does alcohol not exist to you any other time?”

Damien pouted up at him, both feet skidding out from under him and causing them both to stumble. “I’m the _mayor_ , Wil,” he slurred. “ _I_ am a _public figure_ in the middle of a prohibition. I can’t _have_ alcohol.”

William raised an eyebrow. “Really now? I’m fairly certain I could get drunk from just a single drop of your blood right now.”

Even Damien’s laugh was slurred, suddenly leaning more of his weight onto William and making them careen to the right. “You’re _ridiculous_ , Colonel…”

William snorted. “Ridiculous as I am, _you_ are going to _feel_ ridiculous tomorrow trying to cover up your hangover at your office.”

Damien groaned, which turned into a hum as the cool night air hit his face, and he snuggled closer to William, the poor Colonel more or less dragging him along the asphalt of Mark’s driveway. “…That’s tomorrow’s problem.”

William snorted, and helped Damien into his car before climbing into the driver’s seat. Damien hummed, lolling his head out the window as William pulled out of the driveway. Damien liked cars – far more efficient than horses. Damien didn’t much care for animals. And he was happy to let William drive, staring up at the sky as they descended the mountain the manor sat on.

“When was the last time you looked at the stars, Wil?”

“Hm?” William glanced at Damien, with his head sticking out of the window, and subconsciously lifted one hand off the steering wheel to rub at his shoulder. “I…don’t know. I suppose it was when I was in France.”

Damien made an offended sound, drawing his head back into the car, and smacking his forehead as he did it, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Stupid _bloody_ war…we should go stargazing sometime! The manor has the best view, maybe Mark wouldn’t mind us camping in the backyard for a night or two…”

William was blushing, but Damien was oblivious to it, his eyes slipping shut. “Maybe he won’t…”

Damien dozed lightly through the rest of ride, snoring softly and slumping over to use William as a pillow. He only stirred when he felt strong arms lifting him up, and he hummed, curling into William’s chest. “…Mmm…you’re _warm_ …”

William didn’t say anything, just chuckled lightly as he carried Damien into his home. William knew Damien’s home well by now, the two having grown steadily closer once Celine and Mark had gotten married, and especially after William returned from war. So William knew the way easily to Damien’s room, gently laying him down in bed, and carefully pulling off Damien’s suit jacket, shoes, and socks for him before pulling the covers over his body. Damien yawned hugely, snuggling into his pillows, and William couldn’t help the fond smile. “Goodnight, Damien. I’ll see you at the next game, yes?”

Damien hummed in idle affirmation, yawning again. “G’night, Wil…I love you…”

William – having turned to leave – _froze_ , and slowly turned back around. He couldn’t ignore the _burning_ blush that rose in his face. “…Come again?”

Damien shifted to face him, his voice now _very_ loud in the otherwise painful quiet. “I said I _looooove_ you! You and your stupid mustache and pretty eyes and fluffy hair…” He laughed, high-pitched and _clearly_ drunk. “Do you know how _long_ I’ve wanted to pet your hair? SInce we were…fuck if I know, thirteen? Yeah that sounds right, that feels good…”

William split in a surprised – but _delighted_ – little smile, but he swallowed down his hope, for the moment. “Well, I – I-I think this is a conversation we better have when you’re _sober_ , Dames.” He ran a hand through Damien’s hair, combing it away from his eyes. “Go to sleep.”

Damien whined, reaching up a hand to loosely hold William’s wrist. “…Stay the night with me?”

William swallowed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Damien pouted, flashing a kicked puppy look that made William’s heart _ache_. “Please?”

William sighed, and hesitated a moment, before leaning down to press a lingering, gentle kiss to Damien’s forehead. “…Tell me all that again in the morning,” he murmured, “when you’re _sober_ , and…I might just do that.”

Damien’s’ pout deepened, but he relented, letting go of William’s wrist to grab a pillow to cuddle instead. “M’kay…s’a date then…”

He almost immediately fell asleep, then, face buried in his pillow. William smiled softly, running his fingers through Damien’s hair once last time, before leaving the room, his heart about ready to beat out of his chest.

“Yes. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little thing for a mutual on Tumblr who kept spoiling me with fanart sdkfjg I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
